


Bath Time

by emarwood



Series: Daddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Happy, Happy Harry, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Baby Harry takes a bath.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Splash, splash, splash.’  Baby Harry grins and laughs as he slaps his hands in and out of the bath water making his rubber duck bob violently in its wake.  Severus smiles as he gently moves a soft sponge down his unblemished back swallowing a hard lump in his throat, he does so remembering the very first and only other time he had done this for Harry.   
As a teenager his back had been scarred all over from constant beatings.  He was thin and scrawny from not having enough to eat and completely undernourished.    Not anymore, part of the magic from the potion taken for Harry to become the babe he is now means that what was subjected to his body later in his life has yet to happen, a thought that was enough to give him a headache.

Dunking the sponge into the water he squeezes it free from the water a little above Harrys head to wash his full head of fine dark brown baby hair.  Harry ignores him he is so intent on his game of splash.  ‘Splish, splash!’  He squeals happily making the bubbles and water fly everywhere including all over Severus, not paying any mind to the fact that the man is busy trying to wash him.

‘Alright little lion, keep this arm up for me.’  Harry giggles as Severus washes his underarm.   
‘Grrrr.’  He roars pretending to be a lion.  ‘Grrrrr.’  He roars again as the man washes under the other arm and squeals in laughter when it is preceded with tickles, he squeals even louder as Severus tilts him into his arm and washes his feet making sure to tickle them too.  
Slowly his squeal of laughter lowers to proper belly chuckles just like the sort that only one so young and innocent is able.  Severus Snape looks at him in wonder and awe as he feels his heart turn to complete goo.

‘You young man, are far too appealing for your own good.’  He says tweaking his nose and proceeding to watch him play.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet today, but I hope you like it just the same. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
